Promises to Nobody
by Xenelmia
Summary: Is the mysterious blonde-haired boy in Naminé's dreams real, or is she just making empty promises to herself? One-shot. Roxiné.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

Promises to Nobody

Naminé looked up from her drawing. "That boy again ... the one I dreamt about." She plucked a light yellow crayon from the box, and began coloring his messy hair. "I don't know who he is, or why he's even there. Maybe I'm just making him up," Naminé whispered. "But he's always with Axel." She gingerly picked up the drawing and pinned it to the white wall. "Maybe I should ask DiZ, or Riku." She glanced over to one of her other sketches, of the blonde-haired boy and Sora holding hands. "Sora!" she gasped, and dashed down the hallway.

-&-

"You're late," DiZ scolded. Naminé put her head down in shame. "Time is of the essence, Naminé. You know what you must do." He left the white room and closed the door.

"I'm...sorry," the girl whispered to nobody. She put her hand on the bud-shaped pod, and it unfolded its petals to greet her. Floating inside was a boy with spiky brown hair, gently sleeping as he had been for weeks now. "I'm sorry to you, too, Sora. For all of this." She inhaled, closed her eyes, and dove into Sora's heart.

Memories floated past like schools of fish, swimming away from Naminé's touch. She gazed into the pool, searching for the chain she'd been working on. Eventually, the memories came to the surface. "No. I want to know more about...him," Naminé said to the water. "I want to know more about the blonde boy — the one with Sora's eyes."

She gazed deep into the pond, frantically searching for the shimmering memory, the precious memory with the information she wanted. However, no glimmer came. Time seemed to stretch more and more as Naminé waited. "No..." she sighed. A tear dripped off her face and shook the pool.

"Can you please grant me this one thing? One ray of light to hold on to? My life is a life of being controlled and used because of these, these powers. I'm a witch. I'm a Nobody, desperately looking for my somebody. Could you please give me that?" Her sobs filled the room. She looked back into the pool, and saw a memory on the surface, softly glowing, calling to her.

Naminé closed her eyes, mouthed the words "Thank you", and touched the memory.

_Sora flashed a smile at Donald and Goofy, before plunging the Dark Keyblade deep into his heart. The Keyblade disappeared, releasing the six stolen hearts it contained. Each floated back to its body: Snow White, Jasmine, Alice, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Belle. The last heart came out of Sora and rejoined the motionless Kairi. She awakened just in time to catch Sora, but he disappeared in her hands. "Sora!" she called out, as a tear dripped down her face. There was another figure in her arms, right where Sora previously was. He had the same bright blue eyes as Sora, but his hair was different. Kairi and the others didn't seem to see him at all. He was there for just a moment before fading into darkness._

"Naminé?" a voice called, breaking her concentration. The memory was fading.

"No! Come back!" Naminé called as the scene fell back into the depths. _Roxas, _a voice in her mind said. She opened her eyes, letting the blinding light of the pod room in.

"Naminé!" A young man with silver hair caught her falling body. Though he was wearing a blindfold, he seemed to be staring in her eyes.

"Riku," Naminé whispered.

"Are you all right?" asked Riku.

"I'm okay, Riku. You don't have to be so concerned."

"When I called your name, you didn't answer. And then, you just fell."

"I was... I was in Sora's memories, and..." She hesitated. "You really want your friend back, don't you, Riku?"

Riku seemed taken aback by the change in subject. "Of course I do. I would give anything to be with Sora again."

"You're so completely devoted to your friend. It's sweet. I'm different, though." She looked down. "I have nobody to give myself to, nobody to care for, nobody to love. I'm not even supposed to be able to love, since I don't even have a heart. And yet, I feel like he's out there somewhere, calling to me, just waiting for me to find him. So, I promise I'll look, with all my being. I'll find you, Roxas."

Naminé left the room, leaving Riku alone.

Riku gazed at the closed pod, and took a few steps closer. He tentatively touched the pod, but it didn't respond to him. "We'll be together again soon, Sora." He sighed, and followed Naminé out. Before closing the door, he looked at the pod one last time.

"I promise."


End file.
